Lighten the mood
by Pixychick84
Summary: It was common that there would be some tension after a near death experience with a comrade, but this... had to be one of the stupidest things Kakashi had ever done! Or.. " Because A kunai to the ass was something no one ever wanted to experience. "


Dicription: Becasue a kunai to the ass was something no one ever wanted to experience...

It was common that there would be some tension after a near death experience with a comrade, but this... had to be one of the stupidest things Kakashi had ever done!

Sakura lay bend over Kakashi's lap, face down, bottom up, with her fists tightly gripping the grass in font of her. A hiss escaped her lips as the last of her shorts finally fell away from his kunai. She winced as she felt him take an alcohol wipe and try to remove as much blood as he could off her upper thigh. A kunai was fully imbedded just bellow her bottom, (and far to close to her panty line for her comfort!) A kunai to the ass was something no one ever wanted to experience.

Kakashi frowned when he realized he appeared to be only wiping more blood further around on her thigh and getting it all over her panties. "Remind me. How did this happen again?" He asked.

"I stopped to make sure you're sorry as was ok and didn't bleed to death."

"Ah, you shouldn't have bothered. I would have been fine... "

"Kakashi! You had a laceration to your stomach! Do have any idea-No. You know what!? I don't care! Regardless of what you think of your injuries, it's my job as a medic to make sure you don't die!"

"Says she who now has one of the deepest kunai wounds I've ever seen!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that Naruto and Sai would let one slip by their post!? Besides that's irrelevant! As a medic-nin, I should have been able to both doge and heal, tsunade-sama tought me better than that."

Kakashi looked down at the back of the womans pink head and tried to repress a sigh. He would tell her that relying on your team mates was not a bad thing, and that even he hadn't noticed that last rouge nin till the metal projectile was imbedded in her leg. As of such, she could hardly blame herself for their current predicament. But he knew it would be useless, if the roles were reversed he would be thinking the same thing of himself to. Naruto and Sai were going to pay for this however, that was for sure! He wasn't lying when he said this was one of the deepest kunai wounds he had ever seen. Even most of the hilt was imbedded in her thy!

"Ok well that's as much blood as I can manage to remove before it's replaced with more..."

Sakura frowned, unable to see her own wound. "How fast is the blood flowing?"

Kakashi paused for a second. That was never good.

"Ah... Fast..."

"Shit! I can't see it! And my legs already going numb for the morphine. Do you think it hit anything vital?"

Kakashi mentally cursed, he didn't know. The only thing he did was that she must be starting to feel the effects of blood loss at this stage... _' Oh god! Why have I never thought of taking more advanced first aid classes before now? The basics never seemed so utterly useless! ' _

"...Hard to tell. But If it did hit anything, I doubt a little pressure is gonna stem this bleeding before I get you to a hospital."

_ 'Shit! Shit! Shit! Was Kakashi worrying!?' This was the closest to panic she had ever seen the man, and although this kind of talk in any one else wouldn't make her panic, this was Kakashi! The ever calm stoic man who rarely lost his cool, and always told her everything would be ok... 'Alright Sakura get you're act together! Keep calm, you can heal this, you just need to calm down. And try to calm him down to... Is it me, or is my head getting lighter? Damn it ! Stop it now! '_ Gathering all the bed side manner she could muster, she began to talk to her partner again.

"Kakashi?"

"Mhhh?"

"I'm going to need you're help for this, but we need to go fast. On the count of three, I want you to pull out the kunai - "

"But if it has hit anything you'll-"

"I know. It's ok. Because at the same time, you're going to put my hand over the wound so I can heal it. Ok?"

"...Do you have enough chakra left?"

"Yes I'll be fine, well be laughing about this in no time." _'Lies! All lies!'_ But she had to try! For his sake more than her own. "Ready? 1... 2..." She started the glow in her hand. "...3!"

Kakashi whipped out the kunai and thrust her glowing hand over the wound as blood gushed forth up out of her thy flowing heavily down her bare legs. It felt like agonising hours before the blood started to slow and finally stop, but in reality it couldn't have been more than a minute or two.

Sakuras head swam and dots appeared before her vision as she finally stopped the chakra flow, her hand fell limply at her side. She was healed but she didn't think she would have the strength to move let alone stand.

Suddenly the sound of flesh smacking off of clothe covered flesh, and a pressure on her derriere, interrupted her thoughts, followed by a relived/ happy voice "All done!"

"...Kakashi.. did you.. just spank me?"

"Uhh.." He paused awkwardly ".. I was, trying to lighten the mood." He finished lamely, now clearly regretting his actions.

Sakura wasn't sure whether to burst out laugh at him or kill him.. After a pause she mentally shrugged, she hadn't the energy to think any more let alone care. "Well." she drawled, "You certainly changed the mood, that's for sure."

"I see... So... Are you going to move?"

"Can't." Was the only reply she could manage to sluggishly slur out as her vision darkened.

Kakashi nodded sagely in understanding, and was about to search for more of those wipes to clean up her thighs when a flabbergasted voice broke his thoughts.

Across the field Sia and Naruto had finally come to find their team mates with the usual squableing when the pair froze. There, in the middle of the clearing, was Sakura. sprawled over Kakashi's lap. As he spanked her ass...

Naruto began to splutter like a broken blender with the lid left off as he changed colours rapidly, and pointed at his team leader. " YOU!" Was all he finally managed to articulate before passing out.

Kakashi surveyed the seen with the same indifferents and boredom as always before his eye narrowed. "You!" He barked at Sai making him jump a little. "You're carry him home!"

Wasting no time in seeing Sai's reaction he scooped Sakura into his arms and began to reflect on how may ways he could plan new 'Training regimes' for the males of his squad... And praying Tsunade bought the whole, you-spank-a-baby-to-make-sure-its-alive so why not an injured/dying comrade? Theory... Yeah.. He was so going to get done for sexual harassment.

So my first fan fiction.. Don't ask, the idea just came to me that missions would not always go so smoothly and I also love thes kind of craic ( Think thats the Irish spelling .. meh..) an funny sort of storys.. Can't seem to be serious for to long.. So let me know waht you think :) Thanks!


End file.
